Christmas Wishes
by Katt42
Summary: Totally cheesy Christmas story for Christmas. Will Antonio and Lovino both get want they want for Christmas? AU. Spamano. Merry Christmas


**Christmas Wish**

Antonio pulled up to the curb, waiting for Lovino to get out of his art class. He leaned his head back and let his eyes fall closed. One could never know how long Lovino would spend arguing with his business management teachers. One of the many things Antonio knew about Lovino.

Antonio's eyes opened to the sound of the car door opening. He looked up to see Lovino slide into the car, his usual scowl planted on his face. Lovino slammed the door closed and groaned, "That teacher is an idiot."

Antonio chuckled, listening to Lovino's usual complaints. He was used to this daily ritual.

"Well, at least it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Christmas break starts for two weeks." Antonio offered.

"Whatever. That's the only good thing about today." Lovino sighed, pulling off his gloves.

He peeked over to Lovino every chance he could while driving. Antonio couldn't help himself, and it wasn't like Lovino noticed. Lovino never noticed Antonio's glances. Antonio guessed it was probably for the best.

"What is this shit you're listening to?" Lovino said suddenly, reaching to change the station.

Antonio couldn't help but smirk as he thought to himself, "He'll change it to punk rock." And then, Lovino did.

Antonio's smirk grew into a true smile, as he thought of how well he knew the little Italian sitting next to him. Of course he knew him that well. They had been best friends for so long. And, it did help that Antonio was hopelessly head over heels in love with Lovino.

Though, if you were to ask him about it, Antonio would deny it.

Antonio pulled into his driveway, taking the key out of the ignition and waiting for Lovino to get out of the car, following him to the door and into the house.

In Antonio's room Lovino slid onto the bed and laid back, closing his eyes and saying, "Stupid Feliciano thinks that he's in love with that stupid Potato Bastard."

"Mhm," Antonio said, sitting on the bed next to him and leaning his back against the wall and letting his eyes shut as well. He knew that Lovino wasn't done talking just yet.

"And then he had the fucking nerve to tell me that I would be 'happier' if I were to 'fall in love'. Well, I told him that 'falling in love' was a moronic idea that only ends in pain and heart break, and that I am never going to 'fall in love'," Lovino huffed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes still closed.

Antonio opened his eyes and looked over to Lovino, surprise and defeat written all over his face. He was only glad that Lovino's eyes were closed so that he couldn't see just how much he hoped Lovino was wrong.

"Don't you agree, Antonio that falling in love is pointless?" Lovino asked, looking over at Antonio.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean, it might not be that bad, but why risk it?" Antonio looked at the wall.

Lovino looked at him for another few minutes before sighing and closing his eyes again.

Lovino eventually fell asleep, lying next to Antonio, as usual. Antonio looked over at him and wondered what the little Italian was dreaming about. But he didn't really need to wonder. He had a pretty good idea.

Lovino wouldn't ever admit it (it had taken years for Antonio to get it out of him), but he loved to sing. And he was really great at it too. His voice coupled with his lovely guitar playing, it was magical. And Lovino, he loved to sing and play. But it would never go anywhere, because Feliciano was the talented one in the family. The creative one.

Lovino was the more sensible one. The one who would take over the family business. The one who took courses in business management, even though he hated it. So he hid his guitar and only sang in the shower, very quietly so that no one would hear.

Lovino was a good choice for a business man, too. He didn't take crap from anyone, and wasn't afraid to say no I tell anyone off. And he could see through everything. Everything _except_ Antonio. But, that was really for the best.

Antonio smiled bitterly. He may not be able to have Lovino, but at least he was sure no one else would have him either. Was that really what he wanted? No. But it was better than Lovino loving someone else.

Antonio looked over to Lovino again, sighing. At least he could be sure that it Lovino did fall in love it would most likely be with him. Because Antonio knew him best.

Lovino turned in his sleep so that he was facing Antonio. He muttered something in his sleep and then shivered. It was a little chilly in Antonio's room, because he was a naturally warm person. Lovino, on the other hand, was not. He moved closer to Antonio –because he is naturally warm, as I mentioned earlier- and grumbled some more, still shvering.

Antonio sat up and grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed. He lay back down, covering Lovino and himself with it. Lovino pulled the blanket up to his chin and moved just slightly closer to Antonio.

Antonio went completely still. Lovino had moved close enough that he was almost curled against Antonio's chest. Antonio wasn't sure of what he should do. Should he move closer to Lovino, or should he move away to give him space?

Antonio wasn't given a chance to decide for himself. Lovino scooted closer to him, curling against Antonio's chest. He had finally stopped shivering. He stopped grumbling in his sleep and sighed.

Antonio couldn't stop himself. He wrapped an arm around Lovino, and rested his head on the other, looking down at Lovino and smiling. Lovino's face wasn't in its usual scowl, but was instead peaceful. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked very content.

Antonio laid his head down and let his eyes fall closed. Maybe he couldn't have Lovino in the way he wanted. But he could always hope. He had been very good that year, and Santa almost always delivered.

When Lovino woke up he was warm. And he was wrapped in someone's arms. And he was covered in an extremely fuzzy blanket. And he was happy. Because for a minute Lovino could pretend that Antonio and he were more than just friends. That they were together.

Of course, Lovino thought about that every day.

When Lovino had told Antonio that Feliciano had said that Lovino would be 'happier' were he to 'fall in love', he hadn't been being completely honest. What Feliciano had really said was, "You would be a lot happier if you would just tell Antonio that you were in love with him."

And Feliciano was right. Or, he would be, if Antonio loved Lovino the same way. But Antonio didn't. And Lovino wouldn't let himself get hurt. Better to be friends than to be nothing, Lovino would think to himself.

Lovino sighed and pushed all those thoughts away. He snuggled closer to Antonio and heard him mumble something. Lovino strained to hear what Antonio was talking about in his dream.

"Mmmm…Lovi~…te…mo…" Stupid grin. "Heh…Lovi~" Another stupid grin, which did not make Lovino's heart skip a beat.

Lovino blushed. The stupid bastard was dreaming about him. Lovino's face grew red. What had Antonio been saying? Lovino wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Antonio murmured a little more, but it wasn't understandable. Lovino snuggled back against Antonio and smiled a little before closing his eyes. But his peace didn't last much longer.

Antonio yawned and then whispered, "Lovi? Are you awake?"

Lovino knew there was no point in denying that he was awake. "Yeah, bastard, I'm awake."

"Well, are you warm? You were shivering and I got worried and then, guess because I'm warm, you moved closer to me and I got you a blanket but you were still shivering, so I tried to keep you warm and-"

Lovino cut him off "I'm fine, jerk."

Antonio nodded and smiled slightly.

Lovino looked up at him and bit his lip before saying, "What were you dreaming about?"

Antonio blushed. He wasn't expecting this.

"Why do you ask, Lovi?" Antonio asked, nervous.

"Well, I heard you talking and I was just wondering what you were talking about."

"Well…I was…I was dreaming about…you." Antonio looked away quickly.

Lovino was staring up at Antonio, glaring at him like he was a moron.

"I fucking know that, dumb ass. What I meant was: what the hell was happening in your dream."

Antonio bit his lip and looked away blushing.

He had been dreaming about what it would be like if Lovino were to love him back. He was dreaming about telling Lovino that he loved him as so much more than a friend. But he couldn't say that, now could he?

"Why does it matter?" Antonio asked.

"Because I have a right to know since it was about me! And…and I want to know…what you were saying…" Lovino looked down.

Antonio could have sworn he saw a blush dance across Lovino's cheeks.

Antonio leaned slightly forward and said, "How am I supposed to know what you heard me say if you don't know what it was?"

Lovino moved back. "Just tell me what the whole thing was about!"

Antonio moved even closer. "But Lovi! Why do you care about it?"

Lovino moved even further back. By now he was on the edge of the bed. "Why can't _you_ just tell me what the hell it was about?!"

Antonio pushed even closer. "Because, Lovi-"

Antonio didn't get to finish his sentence because when trying to move further back he fell off the bed.

Lovino yelped and landed on his back, eyes wide. He sat up quickly and…and his lips met Antonio's, who had been looking over the edge of the bed to check on him. Lovino went rigid.

Antonio's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He figured Lovino would have found out about his feeling eventually. Instead Antonio leaned into the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut. He was waiting for the moment when Lovino would pull away cussing.

But that moment didn't come. Instead Antonio felt Lovino melt into the kiss. And then, Antonio was shocked when Lovino grabbed onto Antonio's shirt.

Antonio finally pulled out of the kiss and looked at Lovino.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"What the hell are you staring at, bastard?" Lovino looked down at the ground, his cheeks bright red.

"Because! You kissed me back!" Antonio had a goofy grin on his face. "You kissed me back." He said again, this time more to himself.

Lovino's cheeks became an even darker red. "Sh-shut up!" He bit his bottom lip.

"No! Lovino look at me." When he wouldn't Antonio grabbed his chin and lifted it gently so that Lovino was looking at him.

"What…" Lovino muttered.

"Lovi. Lovino. You kissed me back. Why?"

"Well that's a stupid fucking question," Lovino said, finally looking at Antonio.

"If it's so stupid, why aren't you answering it?" Antonio asked, smirking.

"Because…because I felt like it dammit!" Lovino glared at Antonio, but there was no bite behind it.

Antonio's goofy grin returned.

"Why the hell did you kiss back?" Lovino challenged.

Antonio shrugged. Now that he had kissed Lovino, there was no point in hiding anything. "Because that's what I was dreaming about."

Lovino looked at Antonio, surprise taking the place of his previous smirk. "Oh."

Antonio smiled. "Yeah."

"Dammit!" Lovino pulled away from Antonio, standing up and turning toward his bedroom door.

Antonio sat up. "Lovi, what's the matter?"

Lovino turned to him. "What's the matter? Let's try the fact that you kissed me."

Antonio looked surprised. "But…but you kissed me too. And…and I thought you liked it. It seemed like you liked it."

Lovino looked away. "That's the damn problem. What happens when you stop liking to kiss me?"

Antonio stood up and stepped toward Lovino. "Lovino, I will always love kissing you. You know how I know that? Because I've been waiting for so damn long to kiss you."

Lovino bit his lip, eyes watering. "How can I believe you? Everyone I've ever been with has only wanted Feliciano…"

Antonio rolled his eyes and pulled Lovino into his arms. "You can believe me because if I wanted Feliciano, I would have him. And because you're important to me. And because I could never hurt you. Ever."

Lovino rested his head against Antonio's chest. "Promise?"

"Promise." Antonio said, wiping the tears off of Lovino's cheek.

"You better, bastard." Lovino said looking up at Antonio, giving him a half smile.

Antonio grinned and kissed Lovino's nose. "On my life."

Yup. Santa sure did deliver. And early too.

0-0-0-

MERRY CHRSTMAS! I hope all your Christmas wishes come true as well! Have a lovely day, and thank you for reading!


End file.
